1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating device for gaseous fuels.
2. The Prior Art
A known heating device according to DE-A1-34 41 896 of the same applicant is produced in the form of a profile having a C-shaped or U-shaped cross-section and serving as a support module with a heating module disposed therein. This heating module, which forms the combustion chamber, consists of two profiles of which at least one has a cross-section that is substantially U-shaped. An air chamber, which is formed as a convection vault, is arranged between the heating module and the support module. In addition, a length of the profile of the support module is also exceeding that of a profile of the heating module. This design of a heating device makes it possible to produce the latter, in particular with single pieces consisting of bent sheet metal cuttings. Particularly the heating module can be produced from a tightly welded cube or a block-shaped component which, as a semi-finished product, can be inserted in one piece into the support module. In the front wall of the heating module suitable doors of a door arrangement are arranged in order to feed the combustion chamber with solid fuels. This type of design proved to be best for burning solid fuels, however, it is not suitable for use with gas stoves.